Mercy In Darkness
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Bella's life has always been hidden from her. Until she receives a letter from an unknown school, where she meets a mysterious boy named Draco entangled in a dangerous art that thrills and scares her. Based on the video by OClvr45. HP Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously do not own Twilight; in fact, I don't even own the plot. The plot is based on the video ****Draco/Bella - Mercy in Darkness, by the talented OClvr45. Check it out. Seriously.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I saw him appear. Saw his faceless entity shining white in the murkiness of the unlit room. I had never given much thought to how I would die. And yet, I tried to run, backing away until I tripped. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" I heard the words ring out across the empty room, ghostly echoing from the walls. I felt the inexplicable force hit me, shattering me into a million tiny pieces as I flew backwards, landing with a sickening noise. I felt nothing as I faded away into twilight of sweet death. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Fetching the mail could be an undoubtedly tedious task. Before walking down the long dirt pathway of our secluded home, I opened the window, allowing the fresh air of the countryside to sweep across the kitchen and liven up the monotony of the beige kitchen of my currently unoccupied home. My parents were away, tending to the dealings of their respective work. School was not yet in term.

I walked slowly down the drive, stopping to smell the sweet scents of the roses, lilies and freesia my mother had planted three summers ago in an effort to include me in her busy life. I stopped once more to pick a slight sprig of mint for the iced tea I would make for today's supper.

I at last reached mailbox, emptying it of its contents, reading briefly over the messages inscribed on the front. Bills for Charlie and Renee, a teenaged magazine my mother had signed me up for. A letter addressed to me in personal calligraphy from Cousin Edward, no doubt Aunt Esme wanted our family to visit. Mother would not like that.

As usual, not paying attention to my steps, I stumbled, falling and scraping my knees. I groaned quietly. My mother would not like this. I would have to wear a pair of jeans to cover it.

I finally reached the doorway, quickly walking through and slamming the mail on the table. I turned, and was so shocked I jumped and screamed.

There, on the kitchen counter, sat a snowy white owl. In its claws, was a letter, addressed to me, with a small, red wax seal on the back, in the shape of a crest. With trembling hands, I reached for the letter.

Just then, the owl spread its beautiful wings and threw itself in the air, causing me to leap back. The letter fell gracefully into my open hands. The owl settled on my shoulder, wiggling to allow itself to become comfortable. Turning my head slowly, I looked back to the letter. I suddenly ripped it open. I scanned it once, expeditiously trying to understand its meaning. I shook my head and forced myself to read back over it, carefully this time.

It read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry___

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) ___

_Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard, ___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.___

_Yours sincerely, ___

_Death Roses__  
__Secretary to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore__  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry___

_Uniform__  
__First year students will require__  
__ sets of plain work robes (black) __  
__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) __  
__4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)___

_Set Books__  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk__  
__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble___

_Other Equipment__  
__1 wand__  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
__1 set glass or crystal phials__  
__1 telescope__  
__1 set brass scales___

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad___

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I looked back down to my lap, to find another letter stuffed into it. This was personalized, with my name written on it. I pulled it out and scanned it quickly.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_You may have noticed some strange things happening to your person these past few years. I must tell you that this is because you are a witch, Isabella. Your parents are also magical; they merely refuse to acknowledge this due to their concern with Muggle society. They were once students of mine until they married and 'dropped off the radar,' might I call it. _

_I regret this overlookance of your position of witchcraft. It is a most regrettable outlook to have. In any case, please accept my most humble apology and attend this school term of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_We must place you in a class according to your talent, you must understand. So, we here at Hogwarts will devise a sort of standardized test for you. If you magic is good enough to be detected at the slightest use, I have no doubts that you will do wonderfully on this examination. We shall arrive tomorrow, at two o'clock promptly. Please expect four of us, myself (Albus Dumbledore) Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Sirius Snape, and our groundskeeper, Hagrid, who will be in charge of helping you prepare for the school year, due to your parents refusing to acknowledge their wizardry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

I felt as though I was going into shock. This was incredible! It explained so much of my life to me. I am a witch. I understood the strange things that happened to me now. The other day when touched the dead flower and it was instantly revived. My mother had paled and cast if off, calling it my imagination. So many instances like that. Falling twenty feet from the tree and barely hurting myself. Accidently causing a garden snake to jump into Cousin Rosalie's hair. It was completely explained in this letter. Mother and Father hating to visit family. Not being allowed to be in the same room as my aunts and uncles unsupervised. Suddenly, it all made sense.

And nothing would stop me from going to this school. Not Charlie, not Renee. Not anything. I simply do not care if they disown me. They could commit a murder and it would not stop me from attending Hogwarts. I was destined to go. I had to attend. I just knew it.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

My mother's face was alarmingly white. My father's face was alarmingly purple. My face was surprisingly calm.

"Absolutely not!" He roared.

"Of course you aren't going; you will _never_ set foot inside a place so cursed with magic!" She spit.

I stood there, allowing them to pour out their rage on me.

"You can't possibly expect us to just allow you to go the place that we turned our backs on. I won't allow it!" My father slammed his drink down upon the table, causing the flat surface to shiver and the amber liquid to splash out over the side.

"Oh, Charles, look what you've done now!" My mother screeched as she hurriedly threw a rag at him.

"Do _not _under any circumstances call me Charles!" He roared again.

"Stop it!" I bellowed, "I am going to this school! You had absolutely _no right _to keep this from me! So what if you hated your magical life, no one forced you to live it, but when you tried to keep it from me as well is when you went wrong! I am going! You can't stop me! I'll leave with this Dumbledore person tomorrow if you try to stop me! I swear I will!" I stopped then breathing hard.

I looked to my parents, all of the color had left their faces simultanteously.

"Dumbledore is coming _here_?" Renee whispered.

"Yes," I answered, confused, "to give me some sort of placement test because I was never told I was a wizard and other people felt the need to drop of the radar." I finished angrily, quoting what Professor Dumbledore had said.

"Charlie…" Mother began, "We-"

"I know!" He said bitterly. He leaned down, cupping his face in his hands as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Here is what is going to happen." He spoke, directing his words at me, though he was looking away. "Dumbledore will come tomorrow. He will give you your test. You will deliberately fail it-"

"No!" Was my harsh outcry, "I am going to do my best, damn it!"

"Isabella, language." My mother corrected.

"No! I am going to do this test. I will pass it. I _will_ go to Hogwarts." There is nothing you can do or say that will change this decision. I am almost seventeen years old. I will take care of myself. And if you don't like it, then I will leave today. Choose now." My chest heaved with the labored breathing of my effort to assert myself.

"Pack your bags. Leave tomorrow." My father responded coldly. "I'll not have any more magic in my house. By this time tomorrow, your life will be thrown away."

I nodded curtly and spun on my heel, walking stiffly to my room, closing my mind to my mother's wails.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So that's the first chapter. There are three points I'd like to make, then I'll recommend the story for this chapter. (It will vary between Harry Potter and Twilight)**

**1****st**** point:**

**I know that she wouldn't have been looked over, but she can't have gone the entire time, and usually you don't get to many new students in fifth or sixth year.**

**2****nd**** point:**

**I just want to say that I am an avid fan of both J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, and I would never want to disrespect their works by adding my own mythology to their carefully cultivated stories. If I were to do that, I would make sure it was my own mythological add-ons, not adding to their ideas of wizards or vampires. I hope that it lives up to their standard and expectations.**

**3****rd**** point:**

**This is an AU crossover, meaning it will have both Harry Potter and Twilight. I would recommend you watch the video mentioned at the top to understand what this is about, unless you don't want to be spoiled. If not, then just read and watch the video at the end. **

**Story Recommendation:**

The Garage Sale » by Consultant by Day **it's not very long, only 5 chapters, but it's very sweet. I love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**I'm sorry about the way the last chapter fell together, I wanted to have it spaced out, but it didn't work, so I reuploaded it.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I slept not a wink that night, dozing fitfully instead of fully resting as would have been wise. I cursed softly to myself. I knew of the bags under my eyes, darkening my exterior.

Albus Dumbledore would be here any moment. I wondered dryly to myself if he would ride a broomstick. Didn't witches and wizards ride broomsticks? I wondered if witches and wizards were as stereotypical. I chuckled once.

My parents had gone to work already. I had a feeling I would never again see them. I wondered how they would explain my disappearance.

I cared not.

All I could think about was the four wizards about to show up at my house and relieve me of this drudgery of living under the same roof as my parents. I looked around the living room, which I had risen early to clean spotlessly. After completing that task, I had moved to the rest of house, and then made six different types of snacks for my visitors, simply trying to waste my time. I had still had an hour or so as I had made sure that I had everything.

I had tried settling down with a book, but that was a nearly impossible task. The butterflies in my stomach had made all manner of thinking, eating or moving obsolete. I had resolved myself to lying down, trying to relax individual parts of my body. After nearly relaxing myself, I made up my mind to find an outfit. I wound up in my only skirt, khaki, coming just past my knees, as well as a blue long-sleeved shirt that complimented my skin. I applied a small amount of my mother's make-up, small quantities of eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow.

I brushed my hair. Going back to sit on the couch, I ran my hand through my hair, finally allowing my head to collapse on my hands.

_They're not coming, _A small voice in the corner of my mind whispered. _Your parents are right, you're not good enough, and they've changed their minds. _These lines became a mantra in my mind.

Then I heard a noise.

My head snapped up, I looked toward the window, running to it. I looked outside to see a three men, one with an immense, gray beard, one sour looking with long black hair, a giant of a man with uncombed, gnarled beard and hair, and a stern woman appear from nowhere. I gasped and jumped back. They all four looked toward me immediately. The man with a long beard turned and smiled at me. I timidly smiled back. Walking to the door, I tried to prepare myself. Heart hammering, breath flying in and out of my chest, I opened the solid oak door to find all three standing on the front porch.

The old one took my hand and shook it excitedly.

"Isabella!" He cried,

"Bella," I muttered, "Just Bella, please, sir."

He beamed, "Bella, then! Hello, I," He paused to sweep the impressive hat from his head, and bowed, "am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster!"

"It's really wonderful to meet you, sir." I managed to get out, past my leaded tongue.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of the House of Gryffindor." She also took my hand, shaking it crisply.

"Severus Snape." The dark-haired one nodded at me, not taking my hand.

"The name is Rubeus Hagrid. But ye call me Hagrid!" The giant one took my hand, making me feel small and inconsequential. He just barely fit through the door, and only managed to do so by squeezing.

"Uh, please come in, sit down," I stuttered.

"Come along, dear." Professor McGonagall motioned toward the living room.

I nodded, and waited for them to walk into the room. Upon arriving there, I let them sit before I seated myself. I noticed Snape lean back, crossing his arms in an impatient gesture.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Professor Dumbledore brightened visibly, "I don't suppose you have a case of dragon blood around?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, but we do have water, and some soda, my dad has a liquor cabinet," I offered.

"Water, will do for all of us, Bella." McGonagall interjected.

"Of course," I nodded and backed out of the room. Quickly filling five glasses of water and ice, placing them as well as the food I had prepared. I scurried back to the living room, where all but Snape were engaged in an animated conversation involving the Weasley's joke shop. Snape cleared his throat.

I set down the refreshments and moved to the seat opposite of the couch to listen to them.

Dumbledore took a long sip of water; then opened his mouth to begin.

"Bella, as you know. You are a witch. As you also know, I am headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been accepted. Once again, I apologized for the late acceptance; it seems your parents were very dedicated to the factor of keeping you a secret from us. Where are they, might I ask?""

I looked at my hands. "They're not here. They don't agree with my decision. Renee and Charlie are making my leave after this meeting of sorts." I swallowed a sip of water before continuing, "Speaking of which, how do I get to Hogwarts? I don't even know, and I'm going to have to get there by myself, and will I need money? Or what, I mean, where do I get this stuff you sent me-" My hand motions grew larger and more consistent. Dumbledore cut me off.

"All in good time, dear." He looked at me knowingly over his half-moon spectacles. I looked down again.

"As I was saying, the reason for this impromptu meeting is to give you a placement test of sorts, you see, we do not want to just put you with first years, but if it is necessary, then we shall be forced to. However, you did some strong magic the other day without even realizing it, so I believe you will do just fine." He settled back into the couch.

"Professor? If I may, how will I do this? I don't know how to do magic."

"Ah! That is where Hagrid will help us here; he has a wand for you. I want you to take it, hold it firmly in your hand, and wave it. Say a few words, if you like."

"Just do what feels natural, dear," McGonagall instructed. I nodded as Hagrid gave me the foot long stick.

"Abracadabra?" I said questioningly. Snape's face actually cracked in half at his smirk. I set my face, narrowing my eyebrows. _Who is this man who comes into my house and dares to tell me I can't do it? _I whipped the wand forward, grunting, and with satisfaction, I watched as Snape flew back over the couch, landing with a thud and a deep breath as he fell onto his back.

"Professor Snape? Are you okay?" I asked fearfully, praying he was fine --- nothing could ruin this for me.

He stood stiffly, nodding his head crisply. I could see through the corner of my eyes that Hagrid was shaking in laughter.

"Wonderful."Those three syllables came from Dumbledore smiling lips with an augury.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

A few hours later, I stood there, beaming in spite of myself. I knew I had passed with flying colors. I listened as Dumbledore and McGonagall went back and forth describing life at Hogwarts.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." McGonagall said. "The four House dormitories have secret entrances known only to members of that house and require a password, with the exception of the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitory, where one is required to correctly answer a riddle, in order to gain entrance. Inside is the common room, which has tables and chairs and that sort of thing. The students sleep in their House dormitories."

She continued, "And of course, there are classrooms, we will most likely have you follow one or two people from your house until you learn the ropes.

"There are two long morning classes with a short break in between them for students to get to their next class. After lunch classes resume at one o'clock in the afternoon, and there is a break around afternoon teatime before another class period. The classes are about forty-five minutes in length, and the classes end at five o' clock. After dinner, students are expected to be in their common rooms."

Dumbledore interjected here with, "And of course, we will feed you, Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in the Great Hall, students sit at their own House table and can eat as well as socialize, or finish homework, the professors at the High Table placed at the far end of the hall. During breakfast, owls bring in the students' post, generally consisting of _The Daily Prophet_, letters from parents or friends, or packages from home. A bell signals the start of the first class of the morning at 9 a.m.

"On designated weekends, Hogwarts students in their third year or higher, with a signed permission slip, are permitted to walk to the nearby wizarding village of Hogsmeade, where they can relax and enjoy the pubs, restaurants and shops. There appears to be a good relationship between the school and the village, and the students get on well with the locals. Favorite places in Hogsmeade include Honeydukes Sweetshop, Zonko's Joke Shop, clothing stores such as Gladrags Wizardwear, the Shrieking Shack, which is rumored to be the most haunted building in Britain," he smiled mischievously at me.

"And the pubs The Three Broomsticks and The Hog's Head and Madam Puddifoot's are available for the entertainment and sustenance of the students."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, how do you get to Hogwarts, see, my parents aren't going to allow me to stay here any longer, and well-"

"Don't worry, child, we have made arrangements for you to stay with a wizard family, the Weasleys. They have a few children close to your age, and they'll help you. Hagrid will take you shopping for school supplies."

I smiled, feeling relieved that I would not have to find my way around totally alone.

"As a matter of fact," he continued, "They are expecting you today! We shall have your bags sent and Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley and help you to get all of your school things together today."

The giant beamed at me from his place on the floor, as the couch was too small to hold him.

"Sir, what about money? Do I need to go to the bank?" I asked him, my brows furrowed with confusion.

He chuckled as he answered, "When your parents left the wizarding world, they had quite a bit of a financial statement. They left it, not wanting any part of their experience at Hogwarts. You are to use that as your source of income."

I smiled once more as Hagrid stood up.

"We'd best be going then, Mrs. Weasley wanted you back fer a bit o' supper." As he motioned to me, the other three stood as well.

"We shall take your bags; dear, just go with Hagrid." McGonagall said crisply. "And welcome to Hogwarts."

"Indeed." Snape sneered at me.

Hagrid motioned me outside when he pulled from his massive cloak a broomstick. "Climb on dearie, that's the way!" He climbed on another one pulled from the same robe, and explained shortly to me how to use it.

With the thrill of the unknown racing through my veins, making my appendages tingle, making me giddy, we were off into the warm westward sun.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**So that's the next chapter. Third chapter will be shopping and heading to the Weasley's. I'll probably get a chance to update on Friday. **

**Story recommendation is **Love in Affliction by Saiyachick. **It's an amazing BellaXEdward story set in the early 1900's, very sweet. Go read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own.**

**_______ ___________ ____________ ___________________ ____________**

As I stumbled along, trying to keep up with Hagrid's long legged pace. I had no idea where we were. We had ridden our brooms to a strange house, where Hagrid had knocked, entered and pushed me into a fireplace. Suddenly, I had found myself in a pub, where no one even looked up at the sight of a strange girl appearing out of fireplace.

However, I was nearly running behind him, trying to understand his babble of unending words explaining the odd shops along the streets.

Suddenly, he stopped, and I nearly toppled into him.

"Ah, here we are. Gringotts! This is where you can withdraw and save your money. We'll just make a quick stop in here and then we'll be on our way." He motioned towards the large, snowy white building, which towered over all of the other buildings in its vicinity. I took a small step towards it, and he pushed me in.

"Don't be dawdling now, we need to be hurrying." I nodded and continued moving in a daze. We moved through a series of bronze and silver doors. The main floor was paved with marble and had long counters stretching along its length. It was far nicer than any other bank I had ever seen.

"Afternoon, Griphook. This here is Isabella Swan. She be withdrawing from her parents account today."

The ugly little thing standing before me nodded and turned, opening a turnstile and pulled me through, pushing me into a small cart that reminded me of a mine car. I screamed as we took off down the track until Hagrid clamped his meaty paw around my mouth. All of a sudden, we stopped.

"Vault number 122473. Exit please." Hagrid hauled me out of the cart and took the key from Griphook. He unlocked the door and gently nudged me inside. I gasped at the sight.

The vault was filled with masses of different coins. Gold and silver and bronze. There were so many!

"I-is this mine?" I asked, stuttering.

Hagrid merely beamed.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Alright, next we go to Ollivander's!" Hagrid exclaimed. I now carried a small bag simply stuffed with the assortment of coins.

"What's that, sir?" I asked.

"It's just Hagrid." He replied, "And Ollivander's is the finest wand shop there is in all of England."

We walked for a bit, passing several stalls selling fantastic items such as sweets and amulets that would protect you against werewolves. Finally, we stopped in front of a shop, narrow and shabby, with a sign that read _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ in peeling gold letters over the door. The only display in the window overlooking Diagon Alley was a single, long stick that I guessed was a wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Within, there were countless narrow boxes. We entered quickly.

Inside, there was man, standing with his back to us, rustling some papers conspicuously. "That's him," Hagrid whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Ollivander," the pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper turned, finally looking at us, "This here, is Bella, she needs a wand."

"Hello Hagrid," he replied timidly. I smiled at him and he looked at me. He walked over to me slowly.

"I am Mr. Ollivander, I make and sell wands for witches and wizards as they enter school or break their old wands. I remember every wand I have ever sold. To determine the best wand for a witch or wizard, I must measure you." He whipped a tape measure from his back pocket and had me stand in various odd positions as he measured my height, my hair, finger, nose, arm, leg, foot and eyelash length. I stood still as he measured my waist and elbow. After a long time, he finally stopped; then scurried back to the innermost parts of the store. He came back momentarily with boxes piled high in his arms.

"A wizard does not choose his wand, a wand chooses her wizard." He said matter of factly. I nodded as he handed me a long wand.

"Holly and unicorn hair. Fourteen inches. Very good. Go one, wave it around!" the shopkeeper anxiously motioned what he wanted me to do.

I complied and watched in horror as Hagrid flew backward through the door.

The next wand had similar tendencies, excepting that it threw me, not Hagrid. Several wands later, Mr. Ollivander produced another wand that he pronounced was "Twelve inches, ebony and dragon heartstring." I waved it and boxes that were strewn on the floor flew up and were arranged on the counter. I straightened in surprise as I realized I had not caused an act of destruction.

I paid him with a few gold coins and we set off for the next shop, heading now to a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside, was a compilation of many black robes in all shapes and sizes. The old lady within helped me to quickly pick out several robes, two dress sets and four for everyday, as well as a pointed hat.

We continued on to Flourish and Blotts, buying all of the books on my required reading and school list, as well as a few others which Hagrid had recommended. I smiled, realizing I was having more fun shopping with a gigantic, strange man for things I had never heard of than I had ever had with Renee shopping for things I needed. We followed up at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop**,** a stationery shop that sold fulfillments for my writing needs like quills, ink, parchments, envelopes, and seals.

Next on the list were Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, buying the necessities for potions, and a set of brass scales, Pottidge's Cauldron Shop, picking up a small but sturdy black iron cauldron. Finally, we stopped for a little something sweet to eat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We quickly ate our sundaes and continued on to the final place on our list: Magical Menagerie.

"This is where you will buy your animal. You can have a cat, an owl, or a toad."

"I want an owl." I said decisively. Despite the fear of our initial meeting, I had realized that the owl I had seen was one of the most beautiful animals I had ever seen.

"Then we had better go to Eeylops."

"Eeylops?" I questioned.

"Yes, Eeylops is a store that sells and specializes in owls."

We soon arrived, and stepped inside the large building. The inside was dark and full of a low, soft hooting, rustling and the flickering of jewel-bright eyes. A small woman who reminded me of an owl stepped out of the counter and approached us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Bella is here to purchase an owl, and all of the amenities."

"What kind of owl would you like?" She asked, "Among the types of owls sold here are Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, or Snowy."

Hagrid looked toward me.

"Snowy." I said with certainty. I wanted to replicate the owl that was sent to me to relieve me from my horribly dull life as a 'Muggle' in Phoenix. It was important to me in my own special way.

The woman nodded, and turned, motioning for me to follow her. She led me to the back, were many owls sat on a perch, softly cooing at the movement of the two women who came to visit them.

"Hold your arm out; let us see if an owl comes to you."

I followed her example, and after a moment, a beautiful owl, white, with a few small stripes of black and brown nestled deep within the soft plumage of her feathers. She snuggled closer into my chest, tucking her head underneath my chin. I gently stroked her head.

"That is Siobhan. She seems to like you."

"I'll take her." I murmured, already in love with my owl.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Are you sure about this, Hagrid, what if they don't like me?"

"Bella, you'll be just fine. The Weasleys like everyone and everyone likes the Weasleys. Well, except for the Malfoys, but that's a different story for a different time." He nodded at me, pushing my forward. He lugged my three trunks behind him, full of my carious items for school. He pulled me forward and knocked on the door.

A woman with flaming red hair appeared at the door, welcoming me with a large hug and great, "Hello, dear! My name is Molly Weasley. Come in, come in."

I entered, feeling dazed. I saw eight other people, all of them having similar hair to the woman who opened the door.

"Hello Hagrid, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, Molly, but I can't. I've got to get back."

"Alright, be careful!"

With a nod, and to my alarm, Hagrid was gone.

I looked over at them, all of the smiling at me. I looked back to Mrs. Weasley. "Come in. You will be sharing Ginny's room with her. Fred, George, Bill, take her bags up to the room."

Three of them left the room with my bags, playfully joking and teasing each other. The dull roar of talking in the room was overwhelming. I sank into a chair.

"Oh, dear. Everyone give Bella room to breath. Ron, get her something to drink." Mrs. Weasley seemed to not know what to do with her hands, trying to aid me and direct her large brood at the same time.

"No, please, I'm fine. I just need a moment to collect myself."

"Alright, everyone into the kitchen! Go!"

"A few moments later, I was fine. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to excite everyone. I've just had a long day."

"It's quite alright dear." She assured me. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen. We're about to start dinner, and you can meet the family there."

Just then, the three boys came back down, racing through the three rooms, trying to catch each other.

"Oi! Boys, knock it off." She shouted after them.

She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, we everyone was seated.

"Alright, wave when you hear your name." She directed toward everyone.

"This is my husband Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron and Ginny." Each of them nodded or waved in turn.

"I'm Bella, thank you for having me, I don't mean to intrude-"

"It's quite alright dear. Think nothing of it!" Mr. Weasley called to me.

"Oi, sit down so we can eat!" One of them called.

"Fred!" Both of his parents reprimanded him.

I smiled; I knew I would love the time I spent here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Today's recommendation is **Getting the Girl **by **x-NewGirlInTown-x**. It's not finished yet, but so far it's really good. It's about how James and Lily meet and fall in love. **

**BTW: If you can tell me what the number 122473 means, you will get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter will be spending a little time with the Weasleys then going to Hogwarts, where she meets Draco for the first time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know I don't own it…**

I spent several bliss filled weeks at the Weasley's bustling home. It was filled to capacity, but it was undoubtedly the most wonderful house I had ever been in.

I was expected to do my share, of course. One day, not too long after I arrived, several of the vivacious red heads popped into my room and announced excitedly that today was gnome hunting day, then leaving as suddenly as they had some. I complied, not fully knowing what I was getting myself into. I ambled down to breakfast where the boys and Ginny were readying themselves. Mrs. Weasley handed me a piece of toast with jam as well as a pair of rubber waders.

The voices of Fred and George intermingled with in a singsong voice as they excitedly crooned about gnome hunting.

"You'll love it." Ginny appeared at my side. She had become my secret confidant, my reliable best friend as I lived with the large family.

Fred and George also appeared, one wrapping his arm about my waist, the other my shoulders, as they stooped to my level.

"Now, the best way to effectively get rid of a gnome-" Fred began,

" –is to swing it around and around until it is dizzy, and then fling it over the garden wall-" George continued,

"-or have a Jarvey eat it!" Fed finished,

"-We'll have the boys show you girls a thing or two about gnome extermination!" Ron boasted.

I laughed as I finished my toast and followed them out to their large garden. This would be most excellent fun.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The long awaited time had now come. My surrogate family and I would be leaving in a few short hours. As for now, I laid in bed, my arms gentling cradling my head as I lay on my back, the light covers just above my hips. A million thoughts and questions raced through my head. Would I be accepted? Would I be ridiculed? How far behind would I be? What house would I be placed in? Would being placed be embarrassing? My thoughts did not stop as I heard a quiet knock on the door. Ginny, lying on the bed on the opposite side of the room stirred, but did not wake. I quickly sat up and tottered to the doorframe, opening it softly. Ron stood outside my door, his fist still raised, his other hand trying to stifle a head-splitting yawn as he murmured something that rhymed with "Rhyme to get beddy oo go." I was puzzled for a moment. Then I nodded and quietly shut the door, my other hand reaching out to shake Ginny awake.

"Wake up, Ginny," I whispered. She sat upright in a jolt and looked around, confused. "It's time to get ready." She smiled, and took my hand.

"You're going to love Hogwarts. I hope you get placed in Gryffindor!"

"Me too," I muttered. I turned then to get dressed, quickly donning a pair of my nicest jeans and a fancy but simple long sleeved blue shirt. I brushed and pulled back my hair into a soft ponytail, tying it with a ribbon. I then moved to packing up the last of my few toiletries that I had not yet packed due to the necessity of them which I used in the morning.

I shoved them with as much force as possible into my bag, trying to release some of the pent up feelings of apprehension, happiness, and frustration. I took a deep breath and turned to exit the room. Ginny had already left, leaving me to my privacy. I felt an unwanted tear track its way down my cheek, hanging for a moment before it slowly rolled off my chin and fell to the floor. I brushed at my face and walked down the stairs. I walked slowly – I did not need a concussion today of all days – and I looked to the large, happy family sitting there. I marveled at them. Why had they taken me in so willingly? I had never had anyone care for me that way before.

I sat at the table, gratefully receiving the plate full of blueberry waffles and the steaming cup of hot chocolate she handed me. We ate quickly, all but me carrying on in their usual bantering way. I finished quickly, taking my plate to the sink and rinsing it off. It was not long until everyone else was finished and ready to go. He headed off to the train station, packing up our bags and leaving in a rush.

I barely heard the chatter as I watched the world, landscaped with trees and bushes just beginning to change for the fall. I felt us stop and everyone got out. I looked up, startled.

"Come on, dear, haven't got all day!" Mr. Weasley smiled down at me, offering his hand to help me from the car. We rushed along, each taking a cart to place his trunk on from the front of the train station. Though we continued on, I was still in a daze. I started to pay attention only once we started racing towards a solid brick post.

"What?" I asked, confused, trying to stop, but not in time. I closed my eyes, expecting the sickeningly harsh strike as I hit the pillar; however, no such stop occurred. I slowed to a stop in a completely different station, looking at the other wizard families. I looked across the platform, my eyes stopping on a boy about my age, - no, boy was the wrong word for him. He was no longer a boy, but not quite yet a man. He was standing with a man I assumed was his father, for they both had the same white-blond hair, the same impeccable posture- and the same sneer casually slung across their faces.

As I was looking, he turned and caught my eye; his icy gray stare dulled slightly, warming me. I realized as I felt myself growing faint that I had stopped breathing. I took a breath and averted my gaze, though he continued looking at me. I lightly nudged Ginny, asking her under my breath who the magnificent stranger was. I glanced back; he was speaking to his father, and they both sauntered over. I heard a quiet groan behind me.

"That's Draco Malfoy." She made a noise in the back of her throat that made her sound disgusted.

"Oy! Weasley," I heard him call and I stepped back, unsure of what to do. He was tall and thin, making me feel even smaller. I was not intimidated, I did not know what the word was.

"Not dressed any better than usual, I see. What's wrong? Can't afford proper clothes?" He nodded condescendingly at Ron's used, but clean clothes.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he added one last jab before his father pulled him away. I gasped as Ron tried to lunge forward to attack him, but was successfully restrained by Fred and George. I watched as Draco turned to look at me once more, sneering, but not in the same way he looked at Ron. It seemed almost as though he could not figure out who I was or whether I was worthy to be sneered at.

"It's just Malfoy, Ronald. Let him go, he's not worth it." Ginny snarled; I was surprised at the amount of venom in her voice.

We heard the cry for "All Aboard!" and got on the train.

"Ron! Ronald!" I heard from behind us. I turned to look and saw running at us a thin boy with glasses sitting askew on his nose and a girl with her hair let down her back. They caught up, the girl sqeezing Ron in a hug, and the boy clapping hands with all of the boys.

The girl squealed her hellos to everyone, and then Ron stepped back and introduced them to me,

"My best mate, Harry; and this is Hermione. Guys, this is Bella Swan. She's new."

"We got that, Ronald." Hermione answered.

"You're going to love it at Hogwarts, I promise." She took my hand and led me on the train, leaving Ron, Harry and the rest of the boys with the bags. She chattered on, but it was not an incessant chatter. I looked over my shoulder to see Draco once more, climbing on the train a few cars down. Suddenly, I realized how I felt of him.

Infatuated. I was infatuated. And not in the normal way.

_____________________________________________________________________

**The story recommendation today is **Incentive **by **Saiyachick. **It's not a full length story, but it's really good. **

**So review if you liked it, and review if you didn't like it. I'm sorry about the wait, but my life has been crazy lately. Sorry this chapter is so short as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own it…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

This boy… Draco. My eyes were drawn to him, like gravity draws an item back to earth. I was pulled to him, by unknown forces completely in control of me. I had to see him. Touch him. I wanted to speak to him. I was jolted from my reverie as Ron yanked on my arm, towing me to the car where Hermione and Harry were waiting studiously. He pushed me through, gently enough that I was not hurt, but it was enough to cause me to trip, catching myself as my hands hit the seat next to Harry.

"Oh, Blimey, I'm sorry, Bella. Did I push you?" Exclaimed Ron as he grabbed my shoulders, helping me up.

"Of course you did, Ronald, look at her, she's sprawled all over!"

"No, no, it's alright. I just tripped. It's no one's fault." I smiled convincingly. I stepped up, stowing my bag and sitting next to Hermione. The conversation continued, speaking of classes, teachers and someone called Cho Chang. I toned in where I could, but I was not whole-heartedly in the discussion. My mind had of its own accord; crept back to the boy I was so heavily besotted by.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

This was embarrassing. I was now to be forced to stand among children five years my junior as I was placed among a house. I would be ridiculed severely. Professor McGonagall assured me it would be fine, but I had my doubts as Professor McGonagall began to explain to us the Houses.

"Now, the Houses are as follows: Gryffindor, which values courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colors are red and gold. I am the head of this House, and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas, fondly called Nearly Headless Nick."

A collective chuckle moved from the children.

"Hufflepuff was founded by Helga Hufflepuff. It values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and yellow and black are its colors. The Head of this House is the Herbology teacher, Pomona Sprout, and the house ghost is The Fat Friar.

"'_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,' _Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. The house mascot is an eagle, the house colors are blue and bronze (changed to blue and silver in the films). The head of this house is the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick. House Ghost is The Grey Lady. To enter the dormitory of Ravenclaw, you must answer a riddle. The rest of the Houses only require a password."

She looked around the room once, making eye contact with all of the students.

"Last, but not least is the House of Slytherin. The Slytherin House values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. The animal representing Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colors are green and silver. The house was founded by Salazar Slytherin." She looked back at the thick door which prevented us from seeing into the great dining hall.

"Come now, it is time to go in."

We, all too slowly, filed into the enormous hall where everyone was talking with their friends. I felt my face flame and my stomach roll with mortification and anxiety. I heard Professor Dumbledore announce the sorting would begin.

"But, before the sorting will actually begin, I would like to explain something," he paused for dramatic effect, and my eyes widened. I feared they would pop out, "rather out of the ordinary. We have some of you may recall or have read about the unusual disappearance of Charlie and Renee Swan. They have been living rather happily far from here. They also had a daughter, Isabella."

"Bella," I muttered under my breath.

"It was unknown she existed until a very short while ago. She will be sorted with the rest of the first years, and will be placed with her age group." He finished with a stern eye as my face took the pigment of red to a whole new level.

"Now, if you please, Minerva, bring the hat forward."

She did so, and began calling names from a long list from a parchment.

"Abel, Jacob." A small, blond, trembling boy stepped forward nervously. The hat was placed on his head and the name Ravenclaw was screamed from mouth that suddenly appeared from the wrinkles and folds of the fabric.

"Featly, Jamie," A dark-haired girl moved up, Gryffindor was called. Cheers went up from the table that was awash with gold and red ribbons and streamers.

Eventually, the large class was complete. There was only me left. My name was called, and I stepped from behind the door. I heard several gasps and murmurs of incredulity. I took a deep breath and continued on, sitting down, and feeling the Hat slip on over my head. I stared forward determinedly, my face set. Silently, I prayed for Gryffindor or Slytherin, that I might be able to observe Draco more closely. I realized, the Hat was calling "Gryffindor" and screams of joy and acceptance went up from my new family. Harry, Hermione and Ron waved frantically from their seats, motioning they had saved one. In-between waving, they clapped and cheered as the rest of them did. I stood and walked toward them, daring to peek from the corner of my eye toward Draco. He stared back at me speculatively, clapping thrice before settling back in his chair, looking almost – disappointed – was it? I was confused. I reached my seat and sat next to Ron, across from Hermione and Harry. Smiling, I accepted their congratulations.

"You can share my room," Hermione offered kindly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm totally overwhelmed right now."

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, raising his hands and clapping twice.

I jumped, startled, as food 'magically' appeared on the table before us. There was every kind of food imaginable, from corn on the cob to pumpkin pastries. Roast beef to asparagus, and the plates were piled full. Ron dove for the giant plate full of chicken legs.

We gorged ourselves on the delightful treats, even managing to force down a few extra desserts.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Eventually we were dismissed. I took the opportunity to explore a bit. I opened most of the doors I came across. Finally, I opened on and stepped inside quietly. I looked across it, at first glance, it appeared to be empty, full only of mirrors. Then I turned my head and saw a boy with white-blond hair.

It was Draco. He was leaning over looking at himself in the mirror. He scratched at his arm furiously, almost as if it burned him; then rolled up his sleeve.

He had a tattoo. I looked closer.

It was a skull and snake.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**This was really short, I know. Not even two thousand words. **

**Yeah, so school was crazy. I'm sorry. No other excuses. But school is out now, so I can write way more now. Story recommendation is **Twice in a Lifetime Singer **by **flamingo1235**. It's very good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know. I suck… Kinda short chapter, focusing more on Bella's reactions. **

I reeled back from the doorway. I did not know what this was. But it frightened me. In a spilt second decision, I turned to race away. I ran back to the dormitories, scurried into my bedroom, falling with relief into the soft warm bed. I threw my fists over my eyes, gasping for air as my pulse slowly returned to normal, my chest rising and falling rapidly as my legs burned and my body shuddered.

The inherent evil I felt coming from that room scared me beyond imagination. I felt cold, but still pulled in the direction of Draco Malfoy. Something, when he brushed his arm against me accidentally as he walked away furiously, when he look at my chocolate brown eyes with his icy gray stare, My spine tingled.

Based on Ron's apparent hatred of Draco, I wondered what Draco had done to him and Harry in the past. I wondered if it was reversible. Could Draco and I pursue a relationship if possible- I slowed my rambling thoughts as I realized I was hyperventilating and not thinking. I had barely met him, I do not think he even know my name. In order to form a plausible relationship, one must at least know the name of the other, and most likely, it was not usual to obsess about the other before even talking to him.

I sat up in a sudden rush. What was happening to me? I am not acting like myself; I was not some boy crazy, hormonal teenager. This siren call cast over me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I could not explain it.

But then, the realizations came to me. Whatever that mark was, why Draco had it, wherever he got it, it terrified me. Some primal instinct within my deepest parts urged me to run – and fast.

Just then, the door swung open. Hermione came in, humming lightly under her breath, carrying a large stack of books. She started when she saw me, lounging on the bed.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't see you there. You startled me."

"Sorry," I murmured

"It's alright, I was wondering where you had gone to. We are not allowed to wander around."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

She smiled at me, then turned to drop her books on her bed. She paused, then sat on my bed.

"Bella," she asked hesitatingly, "are you alright?"

I looked down, fiddling with a tassel on the coverlet sitting atop the bed. I pondered the question for a moment, trying not to cry. I knew what she had meant. Homesickness. She wondered if I missed the hell I used to call my home. How could I tell her I was upset about Draco Malfoy and his inexplicable tattoo? How could I just tell her? She and Ron and Harry all hated him; that much was obvious. I knew I could not tell them.

"Bella?" Hermione's gentle voice pulled me from my reverie. I started, looking up to her face. She looked puzzled and concerned.

"Are you homesick?" She asked, predictably.

"No. Not all. Just worried, anxious, you know, about starting school. I mean, only a few weeks ago, I find out I'm a witch, I have magical powers, there is a school for me, I show up, there are whole races I have never even heard of! There are centaurs, elves, faries, monsters, giants-"

I cut off, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"I know you feel." Hermione said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears, "My parents were Muggles. I never even dreamed that these kinds of things were real . For me, it seemed impossible too. I was scared, worried, everything that you are feeling now.

"When I came here for the first year, for a few weeks, I hated Ron and Harry. They teased me, especially Ron. But then, they saved me from a troll, and we were thick as thieves. I'm just glad there is another girl in the group now."

We both chuckled. I opened my mouth to asked a question, then changed my mind at the last moment.

"Hermione? Why do Ron and Harry hate Draco Malfoy so much?"

Her eyes darkened slightly as she stood up and stood by the large bedpost. "Draco Malfoy is a pretentious ass and deserves to be stripped of his magic. If only that were possible." She muttered as an after thought.

"But why does everyone dislike him, especially you three? I mean, you must have a reason."

"Draco Malfoy is constantly picking on Ron because he does not think that Ronald is worth the dirt Malfoy walks on. He thinks he is better than Ron because his family is pure-blood, Muggle –haters, and rich. They are allegedly descended directly from Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Harry hates Malfoy because Malfoy's father is a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, a Death Eater. They were a band of followers. They followed You-Know-Who-"

"No, I don't"

She looked around, licked her lips, and whispered a name.

"Voldemort."

I felt a shiver go through me.

"Voldemort?" I whispered back.

"Yes, but do not say it out loud, especially around Harry."

"Why?" I was still confused, though I had a feeling a dread spread through my body.

"Voldemort killed his parents."

I gasped, reeling backwards.

"And Draco's father is a part of that group?"

She nodded gravely.

"Well, what qualifies you to be a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," she said, turning around, "I do know that there is a mark that you get on your arm. It enables you to call the Dark Lord."

"What does it look like?" I asked, almost one hundred percent sure I did not want to hear what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"It looks like a skull with a snake through it." Her backed was still turned when I closed my eyes slowly and visualized what the mark on Draco's forearm. It was exactly as she described. I fell back on my pillow, not wanting to believe this.

It couldn't be. He was evil, was he?

Draco. The name haunted my mind, stirred my heart, it was burned against the back of my eyelids.

"Good night, Hermione. I'm tired."

Draco. The last thought on my mind, before a turbulent sleep claimed me.

_Draco. _


End file.
